Pie
by boymommytotwo
Summary: Gibbs runs into Abby unexpectedly. Pie follows.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pie

Author: ami (boymommytotwo)

Pairing: pre-Gibbs/Abby, Humor/Friendship/pre-Romance

Spoiler: 1.03 Seadog, minus the redhead in the convertible at the end

Prompt: Dedication

Word Count: 900

Rating: K

Disclosure: Own nothing except my original ideas. We have Don Bellisario et al to thank most everything.  
>AN: Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Constructive feedback is always welcome. If you don't know the definition of constructive, please pass. This story (and hope more forthcoming) are born out of a desire of discipline to write a Gabby moment out of every episode. My hope is the exercise will get the muse going and produce a universe of sorts. I can only hope to aspire to my favoritest of favorite fanfic authors who have gone before.

* * *

><p>The dedication of the plaque for Commander Brian Ferrell at the Urban Lights community basketball court downtown was a simple ceremony. A tent at the back end of the parking lot, a small platform and the community leaders in their Sunday suits on a Friday night. Gibbs was glad it worked out to stop by, see the community's appreciation for what the Commander had done with them and for them, see how a member of the Navy affected those here at home.<p>

Gibbs wasn't expecting Abby to be there, across the parking lot, black leather jacket in hand. He smiled to himself. Of course if he asked himself he wasn't actually all that surprised. Abby was quiet sometimes about her support of those who served, but was just as patriotic as the rest of them. She believed in justice and service and believed in doing everything they could as a team to make things right.

He listened as the balance of the speeches were completed and during what he thought would be one of the last rounds of applause he made his way over to Abby.

"You really climb that fence, Gibbs?"

Ducking his head, Gibbs scoffed. How did she know about that? And how did she know he was here?

Abby play-whispered to Gibbs. "I heard those boys over there talking about you. Not many 'grey feds' probably hanging around, I'm guessing. And while I would love to take credit for hearing you sneak up on me, after they recognized you I looked up to find my favorite NCIS agent."

"Glad that was me," Gibbs grinned under his breath. And Abby gave him a look that said, 'No change of subject, mister.' Ok, fine. "It really wasn't that hard... used to have to climb stuff all the time in the Corps."

"Still pretty cool I bet."

"They were surprised," and they shared a laugh. "So..."

"Didn't think I'd come today?"

"Not necessarily, just nice to see you. You know, on a Friday night."

"Yeah... really great wasn't it? Really festive and celebrated the Commander like he deserved."

"Absolutely," Gibbs concured and paused, watching Abby watch everything else. "You aren't... going 'out' tonight, Abbs?"

"I am out, Gibbs!"

Gibbs quirked a brow at Abby.

"You know what I meant. I'm not out-out, because, well, I don't have reason to be out, because, well, I like boys. Men. Not too young... guys. Anyway," Abby huffed. "I'm out for the evening where I want to be. I didn't have any other plans for the evening."

He smiled and she mirrored. He was searching for what he was going to say next when she saved him.  
>"Sure was fun signing with you this week. We should do that more often."<p>

"Might give DiNozzo a headache," he chuckled.

Abby laughed out loud. "Uhuh... Tony definately didn't understand."

"That's okay. Could come in handy."

"Could."

Abby's smile relaxed into smallest of remnants and she held Gibbs' stare. He had a hard time moving past just returning her gaze. Here with her, beautiful fall evening. DJ music provided an underlying beat that he didn't recognize, but could feel it coursing through limbs all the same. He wanted to be closer to her and turn to go. He didn't understand how he was winding up in these situations with Abby perse, but he wasn't about to start complaining now. He reached out to briefly run his hand down the arm that held her leather jacket hanging over it. Maybe coffee? Maybe dessert? He was debating which to suggest.

"Why Jethro... so nice to see you here tonight." Diane Fontaine drawled as she approached Gibbs from his blindspot. Her arrival cut through Gibbs and Abby's moment. They both looked up at her, startled... for a few seconds, speechless.

Diane took liberties and placed a kiss on Gibbs' cheek. That was enough to course both of them into action.

Abby stepped back wide-eyed, and Gibbs looked crossways at the reporter.

"Diane, doing another story?"

"The Community Center invited me to host the event tonight," she sighed. "You must not have been paying attention Jethro. I opened the ceremony." She placed her hand on Gibbs' chest, almost inside his suit jacket.

"I must've been, distracted," Gibbs tried to catch Abby's eyes again. She wasn't giving him anything to work with, avoiding him completely. Diane continued talking. Gibbs tuned her out. Abby's fidgeting increased, like her palms were itching. She finally looked up at Gibbs and looked him squarely in the eye and signed.

_Totally fine, Gibbs. I'll go._

_No, you. I want to spend more time with you._

_Not what she wants._

_Don't care what she wants._

Gibbs looked at Diane to find her watching him and Abby. "Diane, this is my friend Abby. We were just leaving."

"I can see that." She patted him on the shoulder and started to turn around. "Have fun, kids." She was gone.

The watched her leave and in all seriousness Abby looked up at Gibbs, "She's a piece of work."

"Yep."

They let the absence settle over them and each took a deep breath. Gibbs found himself needing a change of scenery. "Abbs, wanna get coffee somewhere? Maybe dessert?"

"Sure that'd be. Really great."

"Comeon." Gibbs comfortably put his arm around Abby and walked them back across the court, around a pickup game that had started after the ceremony. It just felt nice to have her close. He pushed all other thought aside... otherwise he wouldn't be going to have pie with his forensic scientist. The forensic scientist. No, _his_ forensic scientist.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Pie, part 2  
>Author: ami (boymommytotwo)<br>Pairing: pre-Gibbs/Abby, Humor/Friendship/pre-Romance  
>Spoiler: minor for 1.03 Seadog<br>Prompt: Dedication  
>Word Count: 900<br>Rating: K  
>Disclosure: Own nothing except my original ideas. We have Don Bellisario et al to thank most everything.<br>A/N: Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Constructive feedback is always welcome. If you don't know the definition of constructive, please pass.

thankyouthankyouthankyou for the comments and adds! and i can say that this part is a direct result of someone asking for it! amazing how much one wants to write when someone asks for it!

* * *

><p>"I know a little place right downtown here... up for a little walk?"<p>

"Of course!"

They continued to walk with Gibbs' arm around Abby. Their strides matched perfectly thanks to Abby's tall frame. She still clung to her jacket which she held in front of her, and Gibbs ran his hand across her shoulders every so often when he thought he felt her shiver. As they got away from the basketball court lights, it got much quieter. Storefronts were closed already and there were other people walking by them on the street: families, young people, other couples.

Other couples. Get your head on straight Jethro. He shook it off and as he was searching for another train of thought Abby looked up at him.

"What is it?"

Shit.

"What do you mean, Abbs?"

"You just shook something off. What was it?"

Oh man. This is not a good idea.

"I just caught a chill," he fibbed. "The place is just up around the next block." Abby saw right through him and she was too gracious to him to call him out on it. That would sure run out someday, but he'd take it today. She put her jacket on her opposite arm and then snaked her arm around Gibbs' waist. With his arm around her shoulders, they pulled each other close. When they rounded the next block their destination was clear.

Gibbs loved Chatman's. It was trendy (not the draw for him) but it was quiet, the service was always good and the food was home-made amazing. He reached out to open the door for her and found their way to a table.

They each ordered a piece of pie and made more small talk about the commander and the kids who were so excited to have the lights back on tonight at their basketball court. They ended up talking about how they had each played sports in their youth. To his surprise, Abby had also played basketball when she was younger, in the city rec league. Gibbs shared a very little bit about his high school football days. The waitress took away their plates and brought more fresh coffee. She left them alone with a smile and a nod.

Abby warmed her hands around her cup. "So do you have plans for the weekend, Gibbs?"

Not much more than he usually did: work around the house, laundry, boat. "Not really. Weekend chores. You?"

"hmmmm... Not much really. There hasn't been a concert I've wanted to see in weeks now, seems like summer's all the way gone, and I'm just... I don't know... unsettled... with bars and music and stuff right now. Sick of it, maybe, a little bit."

Gibbs looked up at her from his coffee, cocked his head a bit and she met his eyes. She seemed more somber, certainly more overall serious than she normally did. A ball of concern rose up in him, and he tried to shape it, keep it manageable. He focused on 'concern'. Concern of a mentor, friend, supervisor.

Gibbs found himself asking, "Why, do you think?" And 'mentor, supervisor' left his brain as his hand left the side of his coffee and reached out for one of hers. Their fingers entwined naturally and they just rested their hands atop the table. He still hung onto 'friend'. Yep, friend.

She seemed to consider the question very thoughtfully; she didn't have the answer ready. "I don't know. Really. It might be out of a desire to grow a little bit, as in see what else there is to life. Like, feeling like I need to grow up a little. But I don't want to lose that part of me and my life and my personality... maybe it's just I feel like it needs a different place? That the bars and concerts and going out and everything... maybe it needs to take up a different 'percentage' almost?" She paused and tried to laugh it off. "You know, I do percentages well... maybe I should look into that."

Gibbs made a non-descript sound of acknowledgement. He just wanted her to keep talking. Her smile faded quickly.

"I don't know, Gibbs... just feeling a pull for something... more." They lapsed into a reflective silence then, still holding hands and each of them caressing the other however subtly. They sat that way for quite some time, it felt like, until another late-night patron decided they needed to come sit down a shy table away from them. It sort of shuffled the moment and they looked back at each other's eyes.

"So what were you shaking off earlier?"

Could try to play dumb. He reached for his wallet and looked up for the waitress. "When was that Abbs?"

That illicited a big sigh. "We were a block from here, Gibbs. Right before we turned the corner."

Gibbs chuckled as he put cash down on the check and stood up, stepping aside to offer Abby a hand in joining him.

She kept up. "You know darn well what I'm talking about." They made their way to the door together, still hand-in-hand.

"I know, Abby." Gibbs opened the door for her. The crisp night air hit them both. He took her jacket from her and held it for her to put on. "Are you sure you don't want to be an agent? You know, things don't work out for DiNozzo, I might need you to leave your lab..."

They started to walk, resuming their original position with Gibbs' arm around her shoulders, as they headed back to the block surrounding the courts where their cars were parked.

"You know when I let you not answer, I'm actually winning because if I wanted to make you talk I could."

Gibbs stayed quiet and signed to her as she looked up at him. _I know, Abbs. I know._


End file.
